Commonly, the term trailer refers to vehicles used for transport of goods and materials. A semi-trailer is a trailer without a front axle. A large proportion of a semi-trailer's weight is supported either by a road tractor or by a detachable front axle assembly known as a dolly. A semi-trailer is normally equipped with legs, called “landing gear,” which can be lowered to support it when it is uncoupled.